Undercover Hearts
by KazeNoStigmaFan24
Summary: Kazuma and Ayano go undercover to investigate the disappearances of citizens from a small town. After the case is over and done, what will our little friends find out about themselves and each other? Read and find out. Please Rate and Review. ON HAITUS.
1. Love and Business

**Chapter 1**

**Ayano's POV**

The sun's rays shined through my bedroom window of my hotel suite; gently waking me from a deep, dreamless sleep. I stretched my hands above my head and pried myself out of bed, when my phone started ring on the side table. Picking up my phone I heard the voice of my boss and very best friend.

"Hello"

"Hey Ayano, good morning"

"Oh, good morning Katsu, I was just about to come down to the office"

"That's great because I've assigned you a case and a partner"

"Ok, then who is it"

"You'll just have to see when you get here"

"Alright, I'm on my way. I'll come to your office"

"See you when you get here"

"Bye Katsu"

"Bye Ayano"

End of call

**Kazuma's POV**

I walked into his office closing the door behind me and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "What's up Katsu, you said you have a case for me"

"Yes, but we are waiting for your assigned partner"

"By the way, you never told me who my partner was"

"She should be here soon"

"_So it's a woman, this should be interesting" _I thought to myself as I relaxed in the chair.

A knock at the door resounded through the room and broke my train of thought; forcing my attention towards the door.

"Come in" Katsu bellowed and a red haired girl walked into the room. She walked over to the seat next to me and bowed in respect to Katsu. She turned to me and held out her hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Ayano Kannagi; it's nice to meet you"

I shook her hand and said "Kazuma Yagami nice to meet you too"

She took her seat and had a genuine smile on her face. She looks like a nice person; how come we've never met.

"Now that you are both here I can explain the case. You are both familiar with the town of Kokanawa because of the cases we've had there, but it's population is bwindling down. You two will go under cover and search for the kidnapper and the victims. Due to it being a small town, people will be suspicious of you two, so you will be under cover as newly weds. No, your names will not be changed for this, except you will take up Kazuma's last name, Ayano. You will be staying at a villa owned by the agentsy, so you are to go home and pack; I will send a car for the both of you. That's all; you may go."

We stood up and left the room without a word to each other; we just went our homes.


	2. So Close And Yet So Far

**Chapter 2**

**Kazuma's POV**

About Two hours ago we piled into the limo Katsu sent for us and were on our way to that villa in Kokanawa. Since we shuttled off towards the villa, Ayano has just been looking out the window and watching everything we pass by. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on the seat. Suddenly I felt something warm and soft touch my hand and it was Ayano's hand. She had a worried look in her eyes that mad my heart beat faster, but I kept my cool and looked her in the eyes.

"Kazuma, you ok, you've been pretty quiet this whole time"

"No I'm fine. You've been real quiet as well; are you ok?' I asked leaning closer to her face. When I got closer her cheeks stained with a scarlet red; making her look more attractive then she already was.

"Well this might sound crazy but are you a wind magic user?"

"Sadly, yes. How do you know, when I look at you I don't sense the presence wind spirits, but others"

"I'm a fire magic user from the Kannagi family and wielder of Enriha. I'm very surprised that you don't know who I am, because we're always around each other and we met as kids."

"Is that so?"

"You're a nine-teen year old senior at Rollondo High that was hired for you immense amount of power; like me, but we're a year apart."

I was trying to think really hard and remember who she was, and then it hit me. "You're that girl that hangs out with those two girls Nanase and Yukari" I said with realization clear in my voice.

"And you're the playboy Just about all the girls have a crush on"

"So does that include you, princess?" I questioned cradling her chin in my hand; making her blush a bit.

She pulled back making me release her chin and gave me a sly smirk. "Not exactly, you see unlike those girls I'm not that easy as to fall for just good looks; I'm just not that easy."

**Ayano's POV**

Feeling that I had the upper hand, I closed my eyes and crossed my arm with a triumphant grin on my lips. I sat there for a while and then I felt something soft and warm on my neck. Kazuma kissed my neck and then pulled back leaving me a bit flustered.

"K-Kazuma…" I stammered when a blush spread across my cheeks. He started to bring his face closer to mine and my eyes grew wide in shock.

He kept coming closer and that's when he whispered in my ear, "Got'cha, princess."

My expression went from embarrassed to aggravated in a split-second when he started laughing at me in a low volume. Now my face was going red, not from embarrassment, but from the fury I felt festering inside.

"KA-ZU-MA, that's sexual-harassment! I should turn you into the cops!" I exclaimed with venom dripping from my words.

"Wow, you're a feisty one aren't you? Well that should be funny."

"I should probably take you in myself, you pervert!"

"I guess that answers my question-*yawn*-now I'm tired," he said closing his eyes.

He really looked exhausted, like he didn't get any sleep last night. All of a sudden he started to shift and laid his head down on my lap. I almost pushed him off due to the sudden contact; you know just reflex.

"Hey, Ayano, wake me when he get there alright," he said and then drifted off to sleep before I got to get a single word in. He looked pretty content considering the position we're in, but I think the only one that found this weird was me. Deciding to let him sleep, I just gazed out the window for a while when I heard him mumble my name in his sleep. That put a slight smile on my face making me feel better. I started to drift off to sleep as well and the last thing I thought was, 'Kazuma, you idiot.' Then I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Arriving

_**Kazuma's POV**_

Thoughts swirled through my head as I laid there on Ayano's lap. I never fell asleep, but I could tell that she had. I lifted my head off her lap to see her sleeping face. It was tranquil and relaxed; she almost looked lifeless. That fact would have worried me if it wasn't for the wind spirits telling me otherwise. I could also see the rise and fall off her chest from her deep breathing.

Protectiveness is a trait I have acquired ever since I lost my last partner. I lost her to what was supposed to be a simple mission. All we had to do was steak-out at a park, where there was said to be illegal drug activity. My partner, Misa, was severely injured that day. She got shot in the knee-cap, and that shot temporarily immobilized her. I haven't seen her since then, but I've been told that she's doing well and is up and walking again.

Now that I think about it, Ayano surprisingly looks a lot like her… like Misa.

I looked out the window and noticed that we were pulling into the driveway of the villa, so I gently shook Ayano awake.

_**Ayano's POV**_

Recently, I have been having dreams about my twin sister. I was actually having a rather pleasant one at the moment. She and I were sitting in a tree that had taken root in the front of our home. We were younger - around ten or eleven years young. The sun was starting to set and the orange haze was creating a calming atmosphere. A gentle breeze blew through the tree's leaves and sent some spiraling to the ground.

My sister and I were identical, that is if it wasn't for our hair and eye color. Her hair and eyes were a beautiful silver-y color as opposed to mine that were a fire-y red. We had common interests, and that included a relaxing rest after a long day of hard work. So here we are, watching the sun set.

Out of nowhere the image started to fade and I was brought back to the real world. I awoke to Kazuma gently shaking me and saying that we had arrived.

"Gomen, Kazuma. I was supposed to wake you." I apologized as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Kazuma just stared out the window with a thoughtful look upon his face.

'I wonder what he's thinking.'

_**Normal POV**_

The two of then stepped out of the limo and went around it to collect their luggage. The wheels of their suitcases glided smoothly across the evenly paved driveway. When they made it to the stairs Kazuma used his wind to carry their luggage to the top.

Ayano turned to look at him surprise written all over her face.

"What? I was just helping a little. Besides, a beautiful girl, such as yourself, shouldn't be carrying her own bags."He said with a smirk.

Blush crept across Ayano's cheeks and she looked away so Kazuma couldn't see. "Thank you, but flattery won't get you anywhere. I'm not an easy girl to get."

His smirk grew and she couldn't help but to smile and roll her eyes.

They walked into the villa and stopped in their tracks; they were totally and utterly shocked.

IT. WAS. AMAZING.


End file.
